Thank You For Loving Me
by 19 SweetyChanbaek 92
Summary: Hanya berisikan cerita simple tentang kisah kasih dan percintaan -BAD SUMMARY- Official Couple EXO. KRISTAO, KAISOO, SULAY, HUNHAN, CHENMIN, CHANBAEK. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Thank You For Loving You

**By** : Oh Seo Yoo

**Cast** : Kris and Tao

**Rate** : T

Boy x boy. Tidak sesuai EYD. Typo bersebaran

Ini asli ff dari pemikiran dari otak saya sendiri

"Henry ge itu bisanya membuat orang kesal saja. Apa-apaan dia itu? Seenaknya memakai handphoneku. Ya Tuhaan dosa apa aku memiliki seperti kakak seperti mochi jejadian itu?" sepanjang jalan, aku terus saja merutuk kakak laki-lakiku itu.

Aku heran sekali. Padahal handphone dia yang rusak, tetapi sekarang malah aku yang tidak memakai handphone. Kurang ajar memang Henry Ge. Jahat sekali dia. Hari ini, aku benar-benar badmood dibuatnya.

"Ribut lagi dengan mochi kesayangan ya?" aku tau suara siapa ini. Kris. Ketua kelas yang sok tampan -walau sebenarnya iya sih- , tapi jabatannya di kelas sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh teman-teman. Ck ck, kasihan sekali anak ini.

"Hey, aku sedang berbicara denganmu. Kau ini kenapa sih?" aku segera saja duduk di bangku milikku setelah sampai di kelas.

"Apa sih? Aku sedang mengalami mood yang sangat buruk. Sana-sana jangan mengangguku!" aku mengusirnya.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi? Dia merusak mainan panda milikmu lagi?" masih saja bertanya.

"Isshh kau ini sok tahu sekali. Sudah sana. Aku malas berbicara dengan naga burik sepertimu." uh, yang tadi itu aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya.

"Yasudah. Jangan cemberut lagi dong. Tuh liat, Vic Sonsaengnim sudah masuk kelas." Kris menoel (?) daguku, lalu segera duduk di tempatnya. -samping kananku-

Benar saja, tidak sampai lima detik, Victoria Sonsaengnim sudah masuk kelas dan mengajar materi sejarah (yang parahnya makin membuat aku sedang badmood).

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Tapi kali ini, aku hanya menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku sebagai tumpuannya.

"Zitao, ayo ke kantin?" kris lagi.

"Enggak, kau saja sendiri. Aku sedang malas ke kantin." aku menjawab sambil tetap bertahan pada posisiku.

"Ayolah, temani aku." ia masih saja membujukku.

"Aku bilang nggak mau, ya nggak mau. Sudah sana, jangan mengganggu."

"Yasudah lah. Akan kubelikan kau choco milk ya? Kali ini jangan menolak" aku baru saja mau membantahnya, tapi sudah terpotong duluan oleh mulutnya itu.  
>Kemudian, ia segera pergi ke kantin. Dan dua menit berikutnya ia sudah ada di depanku lagi. Astaga, orang ini.<p>

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Enggak, ah." aku mengernyit bingung mendengar jawabannya. Aneh.

"Ini" Kris memberikan choco milknya kepadaku.

"makasih"

"Ya"

hening.  
>hening.<br>hening.

Sampai akhirnya,

"Zi?"  
>"Apa?"<br>"Temani aku yuk?"  
>"Kemana?"<br>"Toilet"  
>"Uhuk" segera saja aku meminum choco milkku yang tinggal setengah.<br>"Kenapa sih? Baru diajak ke toilet aja udah kaya gitu. Gimana kalo aku ajak ke ranjang?"  
>"Wu Yi Fan" aku menggeram marah.<br>"Apa?"  
>"Dasar kau ini."<p>

"Zi, tau nggak gosipnya donghae sunbae yang pacaran sama jessica sunbae?"  
>"Enggak."<p>

"Mau aku ceritain gak?"  
>"Enggak."<p>

"Kamu kok gitu reaksinya. Gak tertarik?"  
>"Enggak."<p>

"Zi, kantin yuk?"  
>"Enggak."<p>

"Main basket?"  
>"Enggak."<p>

"Ke kelas Sehun?"  
>"Enggak"<p>

"Ke kelas Wendy sunbae? Katanya kamu ngefans sama dia?"  
>"Enggak."<p>

"Hah, tau rumus ini?"  
>"Enggak."<p>

"Zi, jadi pacar aku ya?"  
>"Eng-EHH" aku segera saja melihat Kris yang kini berjalan keluar kelas sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.<p>

Ya Tuhaaaaaaannnnn...

Apa yang dia katakan tadi

"Ya! Kris, Kris! Wu YiFan!" teriakku seraya berlari menyusulnya, cepat sekali naga burik itu pergi kemana dia. Aku terus berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, tetapi tetap tak menemukan dia.

Saat aku menyerah untuk mencarinya dan berniat kembali ke kelas, aku melihat orang yang kucari tadi sedang memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas di bawah pohon yang cukup besar dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya

"Kris apa maksud yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyaku, dia terlihat terkejut mendengarku tetepi itu hanya sementara dia langsung tersenyum tidak jelas lagi

"Yang kukatakan tadi? Memang aku mengatakan apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah sok polos

"Ishh itu lohh yang tadi dikelas" jawabku

"Yang mana aku lupa?" tanyanya lagi sambil memiringkan kepala. _Ewhh dia sedang aegyo. Menjijikan _batinku

"Yaampun kau ini sudah PDI yaa" geramku sambil memukul kepalanya

"Zi, sakit tauuu" dia meringis kesakitan –ya aku tahu itu hanya akting belaka-

"PDI itu apa?" tanyanya

"PDI itu Penurunan Daya Ingat" jawabku sementara dia hanya berkata O

"Kembali keawal, jawab pertanyaanku"

"Yang mana yaa aku lupa" ucapnya.

"Ishh yang _Jadi pacarku ya?_" ucapku dengan menirukan gaya bicaranya tadi

"Iyaa aku mau kok jadi pacarmu" sial kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu dan sialnya lagi kenapa detak jantung berdetak lebih cepat

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak sedang menembakmu"

"Aku tidak peduli. Mulai hari ini, jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini kita adalah SEPASANG KEKASIH" teriaknya. Wajahku memerah mendengarnya bukan karena kesal, tetapi karena bahagia sekaligus malu

**END**

Yuhuuu ff **Thank You For Loving Me kristao ver**. Sudah selesai.. Gimana bagus gaa?

**Thank You For Loving Me** akan ada versi couple EXO lainnya maka dari itu please review yaa..

Kalau mau PM saja hehe ^^

Tunggu **TYFLM** versi lainnya.. REVIEW PLEASE !

Beri saran dan kritik yaaa

DON'T BE SILENT READERS


	2. Thank You For Loving Me

**Title** : Thank You For Loving Me

**Author** : Lee Yoon Hee

**Cast** : Kyungsoo, Kai and EXO members

**Rate** : T

BOYxBOY, Typo dimana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD

ff ini dari otak saya sendiri. Cast disini hanya milik Tuhan YME dan keluarganya, saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar.

.

.

**Summary** : Kyungsoo selalu beranggapan bahwa chanbaek selalu kekanakan, yang selalu berisik. Tetapi ada suatu hal yang membuat kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dirinya lah yang lebih kekanakan

"Kau itu menyebalkan sekali sih. Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan jangan letakan barang itu diranjang" teriak baekhyun  
>"Terserah aku, inikan ranjangku bukan ranjangmu, baekhyun" balas chanyeol<br>"Ya! Aku kan seranjang denganmu jika ada EXO M di korea. Kau itu lupa atau memang tak mau seranjang denganku. Bilang saja jika kau memang tak mau, aku tak masalah dengan itu!" teriak baekhyun penuh kekesalan

"Apa yang kau katakan, bukannya aku tidak mau. Aku lupa baekhyun" kekesalan chanyeol berubah menjadi kekhawatiran, chanyeol tak mau jika baekhyun tidak mau seranjang lagi dengannya. Bagaimana dia bisa memeluk baekhyun saat baekhyun kedinginan, bagaimana dia bisa mengamati wajah baekhyun dari dekat saat sedang terlelap, bagaimana dia bisa mencuri kecupan saat baekhyun, bagaima-

BRAKK

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar dengan keras, meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran bagaimana ini, bagaimana itu.

"Suara mereka berisik sekali sihh, sampai ke dapur pun dapat terdengar" keluh kyungsoo  
>"Seperti tidak tahu saja sifat berdua bagaimana" sahut Yixing<br>"Tetapi tetap saja, itu mengganggu hyung" kyungsoo masih tetap mengeluh  
>"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka"<br>"Ishh hyung tetapi suara mereka begitu berisik"  
>"Kau harusnya mengerti dan memaklumi bagaimana sifat dan perilaku mereka, kyungsoo. Jja kita lanjut memasak" Yixing berusaha memuat kyungsoo tenang dan lebih sadar, tetapi...<br>"Sudahlah memang mereka berdua terus yang dibela, memang selalu mereka. Hyung masak sendiri saja" kyungsoo meninggalkan Yixing di dapur, yixing hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Kyungsoo melangkah ke ruang tv. Saat memasuki ruang tengah, kyungsoo melihat baekhyun kamar dengan chanyeol yang mengekorinya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka dengan sinis  
>Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa tepat disamping suho<p>

"Mau kemana mereka?" tanya suho  
>"Molla, kenapa tanya kepadaku, aku saja baru sampai sini" jawab kyungsoo ketus<br>"Mengapa kau jawab dengan ketus seperti itu?" tanya suho lagi

"Aku kesal hyung, mereka terlalu berisik" kyungsoo menjawab dengan ketus

"Hahaa kau ini seperti mengenal mereka sehari dua hari. Mereka kan memang begitu namanya juga chanbaek" kyungsoo hanya menatap sinis suho yang sedang tertawa  
>"Lalu kalau mereka chanbaek, kalau mereka moodmaker, mereka berhak terus berisik seperti itu, tidak hyung. Aku ingin mereka sehari saja tidak berisik seperti ini mereka sungguh mengganggu" suho menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar protes dan kemarahan kyungsoo<br>"Kau tidak boleh begitu kyungsoo, kau-"  
>"Kenapa sihh mereka terus yang dibela, kau suho dan yixing sama saja. Kalian couple yang menyebalkan" potong kyungsoo<p>

"Kau tidak boleh begitu kyungsoo. Kau tidak sopan, kau harus memanggil aku dan yixing dengan panggilan hyung, kami lebih tua darimu" suho mulai marah  
>"Bukankah chanbaek pernah memanggilmu dengan Joonmyeon tanpa HYUNG berkali-kali, tetapi kenapa saat aku memanggilmu suho tanpa HYUNG sekali saja kau sudah memarahiku. Kau sungguh pilih kasih" kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan ruang tv<br>Suho hanya mendengus kesal

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya  
>"Ikutilah kekasihmu itu, dia sedang badmood" perintah suho seraya menunjuk ke arah kyungsoo pergi tadi. Tanpa menjawab kai langsung menyusul kyungsoo<p>

"Kenapa selalu mereka yang dibela. Waeyo?" teriak kyungsoo  
>"Hikss... Hikss... Pabo kenapa aku menangis" air mata kyungsoo terus mengalir<p>

"Hyung kau sedang ap- aigoo hyung uljima" kai melihat kyungsoo menangis langsung memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu  
>"Untuk apa kau hikss.. kesini? Aku hikss.. tahu pasti kau hikss.. ingin membela meraka hikss.. juga kan?" Kyungsoo melepas pelukan kai<br>"Mereka?"  
>"Iyaa hikss.. mereka si couple berisik"<p>

"Ahh aku mengerti sekarang. Pasti kau merasa terganggukan karena mereka bertengkar tadi?" tanya kai seraya menghapus jejak air mata dipipi mulus kyungsoo, kyungsoo mengangguk  
>"Hyung memang mereka berisik, tetapi itulah mereka-"<br>"Kenapa kau-"

"Jangan potong ucapanku dulu hyung. Kuakui, aku juga sering terganggu karena mereka terlalu berisik, kadang mereka sangat menyebalkan. Tetapi bayangkan hyung, jika tidak ada mereka pasti dorm kita sepi. Kalau tak ada mereka siapa lagi yang akan menghibur kita saat kita kelelahan, saat kita sedang stress walau mereka juga sama lelahnya dengan kita. Mereka memang kekanakan, sama seperti aku, tetapi bukankah kekanakan mereka bisa menghibur mereka. Hyung, kau ingat ditempat ini diatap ini, mereka menunjukan kalau mereka juga memiliki sifat dewasa. Kau ingatkan saat anniversary mereka yang kedua tahun bukankah chanyeol melakukan hal yang sangat dewasa bahkan tidak pernah dilakukan oleh hyungdeul ataupun aku kepadamu. Hyung jika kau berpikir aku sedang membela mereka, kau harus tau hyung aku tidak membela siapapun saat ini, aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang ada. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu, siapa yang sekarang kekanakan heum?" ucapan kai sungguh membuat kyungsoo tersadar atas apa yang ia perbuat. Sekarang yang kekanakan adalah dirinya sendiri  
>"Hikss... aku yang kekanakan, harusnya aku bisa memaklumi mereka, sahabat macam apa aku ini hikss" kyungsoo mulai menangis lagi<br>"Hyung, sekarang kau menangislah sesukamu. Jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik" ucap kai dengan senyum dibibirnya

GREPP

Kyungsoo memeluk erat kai  
>"Kai, sejak kapan kau belajar kata-kata itu dan berubah menjadi lebih dewasa?" tanya kyungsoo yang masih berada dipelukan kai<br>"Entahlah hyung. Tetapi menurutku, ada waktunya kita boleh bersikap kekanakan dan ada waktunya kita harus bersikap dewasa" kyungsoo melepas pelukannya

"Kai gomawo"  
>CUP<br>Kyungsoo mencium pipi kanan kau

"Saranghae" kyungsoo memeluk kai kembali  
>"Ne, nado saranghae" kai mengusap lembut rambut kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih<br>Kai dan Kyungsoo tak sadar jika mereka sedang menjadi tontonan dua orang saat ini

"Apa kita terlalu berisik dan kekanakan yaa?"  
>"Sepertinya iya"<br>"Hhmm baekhyun aku minta maaf soal-*  
>"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, baby yeollie"<p>

Ya, dua orang itu adalah chanyeol dan baekhyun  
>"Baekhyun ayo kita kedalam" ajak chanyeol<br>"Baiklah, Jja"

_Back to Kaisoo_  
>"Kai, ayo kedalam aku ingin meminta maaf ke sulay hyung"<br>"Meminta maaf untuk apa?" tanya kai dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan -menurut kyungsoo  
>"Kau sudah berubah menjadi kai si bayi besar lagi" kyungsoo mencubit pipi kai gemas<br>"Aku ingin meminta maaf karena tapi aku sudah berbicara yang tidak sopan kepada mereka, dan aku ingin memasak"  
>"Okee baiklah. Kajja"<p>

_Aku merasa begitu sempurna kai saat kau ada disisiku, kau selalu melengkapi segala kekuranganku. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir kau itu kekanakan,mesum dan sekarang kau membuktikan bahwa kau bisa lebih dewasa daripada aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin_ -Kyungsoo-

**END**

Sekarang author nya Lee Yoon Hee..

Gamau banyak ngomong Cuma mau bilang

NANTIKAN **THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME** VERSI COUPLE LAINNYA, MAKA DARI ITU REVIEW DAN SEBUT AJA SIAPA YANG MAU SELANJUTNYA

Thanks :

**{Lvenge} **{SayKT} {Baekchannie} {Izzy} dan Guest

Don't be silent readers. So, review please ^^


	3. Secret Love

Secret Love

**By** : Oh Seo Yoo

**Pair** : Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho

Yixing a.k.a Lay

Kris

Tao

This Yaoi, Boys love Boys

Typo everywhere

_Hanya berisikan cerita Zhang Yixing yang sedang mengejar cinta sejatinya._

"Myeon, kira-kira apa ya?"  
>"Apanya yang apa?"<br>"Kado."  
>"Untuk?"<br>"Kris Sunbae."  
>"Astaga."<br>"Kenapa, Myeon?"  
>"Yixing sayang. Sudahlah. Kris Sunbae itu tidak menyukaimu! Untuk apa kau repot-repot memberinya hadiah?"<br>"Dia memang tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku menyukainya. Hihi."  
>"Zhang Yixing sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau di-"<p>

KRIIIIINNGG

Perkataan Suho terpotong ketika bel jam ke-lima pelajaran berbunyi. Dua laki-laki -Yixing dan Suho- yang sedang berdebat mengenai 'Kado untuk Kris Sunbae' segera saja berjalan menuju kelas mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

¤¤

-Yixing POV-  
><em>Lalalalalalala Happiness, Lalalalalalala nan wonhae~<br>_  
>"Yeoboseyo." segera saja aku mengangkat panggilan dari gadgetku.<p>

_"Yeoboseyo Yixing. Aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Cepat keluar!"_ oh ternyata si angel boy itu. Eh, tapi-

"Untuk apa kau ke rumahku Myeon?" aku menjawabnya dengan bingung.

"Astaga_. Kemarin kau bilang ingin ditemani jalan untuk mencari kado Kris sunbae? Astaga Yixing."_ o-oh iya ya. Hehe. Maklum ya readers, aku ini 'agak sedikit' pelupa.

"Hehe maaf ya. Aku lupa. Kau masuklah dulu!"

_"YAA DASAR KAU INI! AKU SUDAH-"  
><em>  
>piip.<p>

Segera saja aku matikan teleponnya karena aku tahu dia akan mengamuk sebentar lagi.

"ZHANG YIXIIIIINNGGG KAU INIIIIIIIII!"  
>tuh kan.<p>

-Yixing POV end-

Kali ini, Yixing dan Suho sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Dan, uh-oh lihat mereka berdua. Maksudku, lihatlah Suho yang sibuk merutuk Yixing karena daritadi pemuda Changsa itu hanya melihat-lihat barang ini dan itu dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa membelinya. Padahal mereka berdua sudah tiga jam berada di mall ini. Sedangkan Suho? Jangan ditanya soal berapa banyak uang yang sudah ia habiskan. Jawabannya = banyak sekali. Yaah maklum lah, Suho anak konglomerat, bro.

"Myeonie~ aku bingung ingin membeli apa~" lihat, Yixing kini sedang menempelkan badannya di lengan kanan Suho. Ugh, manja sekali kau.

"Astaga Yixing. Aku tidak perduli. Pokoknya satu jam lagi kita sudah harus pulang. Mengerti?" Suho kembali menggerutu.  
>Yixing melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Suho dan memilih untuk berjalan mendahului Suho. Bayangkan, memangnya kau tidak kesal jika diomeli terus-menerus selama tiga jam? Kesal. Yixing kesal sama Suho.<br>"Daritadi bisanya cuma bilang 'astaga yixing, astaga, astaga, yaampun aku lelah xing. Cih dasar pendek " Haha kali ini Yixing yang merutuk Suho, bahkan pemuda unicorn ini sampai meniru gaya bicara pemuda pendek (?).

"Hei, aku dengar itu Xing" o-ow sepertinya ada yang ketahuan readers.

¤¤

_**From : Yixing dongsaeng**__  
>'Hai Kris Sunbae. Sunbae, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Boleh aku pinjam waktumu sebentar? Nanti jam istirahat kedua, temui aku di rooftoop sekolah. Gomawo Kris Sunbae^^ jangan lupa datang ya~'<em>

Kris mengernyit bingung ketika mendapat pesan dari adik kelasnya, Yixing. _'Mau apa dia menyuruhku ke sana?'_, Kris membatin.

"Haah yasudahlah. Lagian sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." meskipun bingung, tetapi Kris tetap memilih untuk menemui Yixing.

_**To : Yixing Dongsaeng**_  
><em>'Ya. Sunbae akan kesana."<em>

singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Ada apa Kris?" sang kekasih, Zitao, menyahut.  
>"Tidak, baby. Hanya Yixing yang memintaku untuk menemuinya." Kris membelai surai pirang sang kekasih.<br>"Oh Yixing adik kelas kita itu ya? Dia kan manis sekali. Aigo~ yasudah temui saja dia, tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Hehe" Zitao memeberi ijin kepada pemuda China-Kanada tersebut.  
>"Ok, baby"<p>

SKIP TIME

Sekarang, Yixing dan Kris berada di atap sekolah. Keadaannya sungguh-sangat- canggung. Yixing terus menunduk, sedangkan Kris menatap Yixing bingung.

"Xing, ada apa? Kenapa kau menunduk terus?" Kris bingung.  
>"A-ah sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan." jelas bahwa saat ini Yixing sedang gugup.<br>"Ya, sunbae tahu itu. Katakan saja?" Kris gemas sekali dengan sikap Yixing.  
>Kemudian Yixing mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi ukuran sedang berwarna putih coklat.<p>

"Ini, sunbae. Kado untukmu. Kau kan besok ulang tahun. Tapi berhubung besok hari sabtu, jadi ya aku kasih sekarang. Happy birthday, Kris Sunbae." Yixing tersenyum, manis sekali. Dimple di pipi kanannya tercetak jelas.  
>"Wuuh terimakasih Yixingie. Aigoo aku tidak menyangka kau akan ingat ulang tahunku. Terimakasih nae dongsaeng." Kris mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Yixing.<br>"Iya, sama-sama Sunbae. Sunbae, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin aku sampaikan." Yixing kembali gugup.  
>"Apa itu? Katakan saja." Kris tersenyum. Huh, tampannya, Yixing membatin.<br>"S-sebenarnya, a-aku itu menyukaimu, Sunbae. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku harap sunbae mau membalas perasaanku" BOOM. Kris kaget, tentu saja. Padahal selama ini Kris hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik kesayangan. Tapi, selama ini Yixing malah?  
>Dilihatnya Yixing yang kini makin menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Manis sih, tapi...<p>

"Eng, ya sunbae menghargai perasaanmu Yixing. Tapi, kini aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Huang ZiTao. Kau tahu kan? Teman sekelas sunbae. Maafkan aku, Yixing."

Dan kini Yixing tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

¤¤

"Hiks, kenapa Kris sunbae jahat? Hiks, kenapa tidak menerimaku. Kenapa myeon? Kenapa? Hiks hiks" Yixing terus saja menangis di kamar Suho. Kali ini mereka berada di rumah Suho.  
>"Yixing, sudahlah. Dari pulang sekolah sampai sekarang, jam delapan, kau terus-terusan menangis. Cup cup. Uljima. Sudah, lupakan dia!" Suho memeluk Yixing.<br>"Hiks hiks" Yixing masih menangis.  
>"Hei, dengarkan aku." Suho menanggkat dagu Yixing.<br>"Kau tahu? Masih banyak di luar sana yang menyukaimu. Jangan terus berharap akan Kris. Buka matamu, masih banyak yang menyukaimu, Yixing." Suho menatap tepat pada mata indah Yixing.

"Siapa yang suka sama aku? Siapa? Tidak ada Joonmyeon? Tidak ada yang suka sama aku. Aku ini jelek. Siapa yang menyukaiku? Siapa? Siap-"  
>"Aku." Suho memotong protesan Yixing.<br>"A-apa? Apa kau bilang?" Yixing kaget, sumpah.  
>"Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing"<p>

"..." mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya

_BUKK_

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku myeon?"Yixing memeluk Suho.  
>"Aku belum siap Xing, tapi sekarang sudah."<br>"Hiks, jadikan aku pacarmu, hiks"  
>"A-apa?" Suho melotot horror.<br>"JADIKAN AKU KEKASIHMU KIM JOONMYEON." slaps. Teriakan Yixing itu tadi benar-benar cempreng, kau tahu?  
>"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Yixing mendelik sebal.<br>"Memangnya kau cinta padaku?" Suho masih sweatdrop.  
>"Sedikit." Yixing mencicit (?)<br>"Kau yakin?" Suho sudah kemabli normali. Dan kali ini berusaha untuk meyakinkan Yixing.  
>"Ya. Kamu mau kan bantu aku melupakan Kris sunbae dengan cara menjadikanku pacarmu?" kini Yixing memohon pada Suho dengan tatapan angel eyes-nya.<br>'haduuh kenapa harus pasang wajah imut begitu sih?' Suho merutuki keimutan yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya ini.  
>"kamu tidak mau ya? Yasudahlah."<br>"Eh tidak tidak. Aku mau kok. Baiklah, mulai sekarang, kau Zhang Yixing resmi menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon." Suho kembali memeluk erat Yixing.  
>"Terimakasih, my myoeniee~" seperi kucing peliharaan yang manja, Yixing mengusakkan hidungnya pada dada kekar Suho.<br>"Sama-sama, sayang. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku dengan lebih."  
>"Ya, dan aku akan berusaha mencintaimu dengan lebih pula."<p>

Dan akhirnya sepasang sahabat yang selalu bertengkar itu kini resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia.

**END**

Thanks yang udah ngereview...

Please review yaa dan nanti **HunHan, ChanBaek, ChenMin versi.**

Don't Be Silent Readers


	4. Cinta Yang Terpendam

Cinta Terpendam

**Author** : Lee Yoon Hee

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Xi Luna**

**Genre** : Drama, Romance _maybe_

**Rate** : T

This is YAOI, Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD

Real dari otak saya sendiri

**HAPPY HUNHAN DAY**

Aku tak pernah menyadari kapan perasaan ini tumbuh, perasaan yang harusnya tak boleh ada dihatiku, perasaan yang akan menyakitiku, perasaab yang hanya akan menghancurkan hubunganku dan adikku. Tetapi aku tak bisa mengelak bahwa semakin aku berusaha melupakan perasaan ini, justru perasaan ini tumbuh semakin besar dan terus membesar.

"Oppa, kau melamun?" tanya adik -Luna- ku  
>"Ani, aku hanya menikmati pemandangan disini" jawabku yang hanya menoleh sebentar kearahnya<br>"Ohh iya oppa nanti aku pulang agak larut. Aku ingin kencan bersama sehun"

DEG

Nama itu lagi  
>Nama seseorang yang aku cintai, tetapi sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain yaitu adikku sendiri<p>

Miris sekali diriku

"Oppa kenapa kau diam saja?" Luna sedikit mendorong lenganku  
>"Ohh ahhh ya, hati-hati okee. Jangan pulang lewat tengah malam" aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, padahal jauh didalam lubuk hatiku, aku begitu hancur dan terluka, tetapi aku tak boleh egois mereka saling mencintai. Aku tak mau menghancurkan hubungan mereka.<p>

oOOo

TOK TOK TOK

CLEKK

"Oppa! Lihat aku membawakan apa untukmu?" Luna dan Sehun sudah pulang kencan rupanya

"Ohh kau sudah pulang. Hhmmm a-annyeong se se-sehun" ucapku dengan tergagap  
>"Annyeong hyung"<br>"Ayo masuk, udara malam tak bagus" ajakku

"Oppa aku membawakan mu makanan dan beberapa baju, mudah-mudahan kau suka" luna menyerahkan beberapa kantong tas kepadaku.  
>Aku membuka satu kantong tas yang berisi baju, ada 3 baju didalamnya. Baju pertama, baju lengan pendek bergambar rusa. Baju kedua, baju lengan pendek bergambar keropi dan baju ketiga, baju lengan panjang dengan -errr entah apa yang jelas dengan corak yang unik<p>

"Kau suka hyung?" tanya sehun  
>"Ahh ne, aku sangat menyukainya. Gomawo luna" aku memeluk luna dan aku dapat melihat dari ekor mataku bahwa sekarang sehun sedang tersenyum entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu<p>

"Hehehehe, tentu pilihanku adalah pilihan yang terbaik" ucap luna  
><em>Tentu luna, bisa dilihat pilihanmu sangat tampan, pilihan untuk menjadi namjachingumu<em> batinku

Hening beberapa saat

"Oppa lihat aku dibelikan kalung oleh sehun" adikku Luna menunjukan kalung yang ada dilehernya padaku. Jujur saja, aku sangat cemburu kepada adikku ini. Andai saja kalung itu untukku dan sehun itu milik- ani apa yang aku pikirkan, aku dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya sehun  
>"Tidak apa-apa, wahh sehun kau benar-benar pintar memilih kalung itu untuk luna, sangat cantik dan cocok untuk luna"<br>_Dan kau juga pintar memilih siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi kekasihmu_ lanjutku dalam hati

"Tentu saja, kalung itu sangat cocok untuk luna. Kau tahu hyung, kalung itu memiliki arti tentang perasaanku kepada luna, rasa sayangku kepada luna" jelas sehun dengn senyum yang penuh pesona maut  
>"Sehun, kau sungguh romantis" Luna memeluk erat lengan sehun dengan manja<br>"Luna kenapa kau tidak memanggil oppa, biasanya orang berpacaran sering memanggil namjachingunya oppa meski namjachingu lebih muda?" tanyaku

"Ahh itu hhmmm"  
>"Luna kau berbohong sesuatu padaku?" tanyaku lagi dengan penuh selidik<br>"Ani, aku hhmm hanya malas memanggilnya oppa. Bagiku oppa hanya dirimu" jawab luna dengan bola matanya kekanan dan kekiri  
>"Luna kau sedang berbohong kepadaku kan, benar kan?" tanyaku lagi dan lagi<br>Aku tahu adikku ini sedang berbohong, dari matanya yang menatap kesegala arah. Aku tahu sungguh tahu, aku sudah hidup bersamanya selama 21 tahun

"Tidak hyung, memang seperti itu. Luna memang seperti itu kalau ditanya kenapa tidak memanggilku oppa, dia hanya ingin oppa nya itu dirimu saja hyung" jelas sehun

Aku hanya mengangguk

"Sudah malam lebih baik aku pulang. Sayang aku pulang dulu yaa"

CHU

Sehun mencium pipi kiri luna, luna menunduk lalu menyikut perut sehun. Aku tahu luna pasti malu saat ini, dan aku tahu pasti aku sakit hati saat ini

oOOo

Sehun sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kini aku sudah dikamarku, termenung seperti biasa, hati ini dan perasaan ini terus bertumbuh dan terus menambah luka didalamnya, tak sadar aku menitikkan air mataku. Awal dari isakan kini aku benar-benar menangis. Air mata membanjiri wajah dan tanganku. Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisku, tetapi tetap tidak bisa

CEKLEK

"Oppa aku- astaga oppa kenapa kau menangis?" Luna langsung berlari kearahku, aku terkejut langsung menghapus air mataku  
>"Tak apa luna, aku hanya teringat eomma dan appa diatas sana" bohongku, jelas saja aku berbohong tidak mungkin aku mengatakan <em>'Aku menangis karena aku cemburu terhadapmu luna, aku mencintai sehunmu, sangat mencintainya sejak lama bahkan sebelum kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih'<em> tidak mungkin kan?

Luna langsung memelukku erat sekali, dia juga ikut menangis

"Oppa, jangan menangis lagi. Eomma dan appa pasti sedih disana, mereka sudah beristirahat dengan tenang jangan buat mereka sedih oppa" ucap luna  
><em>Aku tahu, kau menangis bukan karena kepergian eomma dan appa untuk selamanya, kau menangis karena aku dan... sehun. Mianhae luhan oppa, mianhae<em> batin luna

"Hey kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk aku tidak menangis, tetapi kau sendiri yang menangis. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" aku menghapus air mata luna dengan tersenyum walau air mataku masih mengalir kepipiku

Luna juga menghapus air mataku

"Oppa aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Ini sangat penting" Luna menatap dengan serius, jarang sekali luna menatapku seperti ini  
>"Apa itu?" tanyaku<br>"Sebenarnya aku dan-"

_It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung, and-_

Lagu Love You Like A Love Song yang dibawakan oleh Selena Gomez terdengar, suara itu terdengar dari ponsel luna

"Yeobseyo"

"Ya ya ya baiklah. Ini yang terakhir kalinya"

"Aku tahu itu. Ku tutup"

Luna menutup telponnya  
>"Dari?"<br>"Sehun. Oh iya tadi aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa besok adalah hari jadi ku dengan sehun yang kesatu bulan, aku ingin kau datang oppa keacaraku. Tempatnya akan kuberi tahu nanti" ucap luna

Aku hampir lupa besok tepat satu bulan mereka jadian, dan tepat satu bulan juga duniaku benar-benar runtuh.

"Kau bisa datangkan oppa?" tanya luna  
>"Aku tidak- baiklah baiklah aku akan datang"<br>Awalnya aku ingin menolak, tetapi melihat tatapan memohon luna aku tak tega. Besok aku harus tahan dengan luka yang semakin dalam melihat kemesraan mereka. Tuhan kumohon kuatkan aku untuk besok, kumohon

"Yasudah oppa, aku ingin tidur. Good night oppa"  
>"Night too"<p>

Luna sudah keluar dari kamarku, aku kembali menangis

oOOo

Hari sudah pagi, matahari sudah tidak malu lagi untuk menampakkan wujudnya ke muka bumi  
>Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan bergegas untuk mandi<br>Selesai mandi aku ingin membuat sarapan untukku dan luna

CEKLEK

Aku melihat adikku luna sedang merapikan meja makan, tumben sekali dia mau bangun pagi kalau tidak dipaksa dan membuat sarapan seperti itu

"Luna tumben sekali kau sudah wangi seperti ini dan waww lihat apa yang buat?"  
>Aku langsung duduk dikursi makan, mulai memakan sarapan yang disiapkan luna<p>

"Bagaimana oppa nikmat? Aku sudah wangi dan membuat sarapan untukmu karena aku sangat senang hari ini kan satu bulan aku menjadi kekasih sehun"

Uhukk uhukk

Aku melupakan itu

"Oppa gwenchana?" Luna memberikan ku segelas minum  
>"Gwenchana, sarapan yang buat ini sangat nikmat hingga membuat aku memakannya terlalu tergesa-gesa hingga tersedak" ucapku<p>

"Yaampun oppa, pelan-pelan makanya kalau makan kau jadi tersedak kan, dan juga kau jadi mengeluarkan air mata" ucap luna

Sial!  
>Kenapa air mata ini keluar, untung saja luna mengira air mata ini akibat tersedak<p>

_Aku tahu oppa kau tersedak karena apa, dan aku juga tidak bodoh oppa aku tahu kau menangis aku tahu_ batin luna

"Yasudah, aku ingin pergi ke salon dulu untuk mempercantik diriku" luna beranjak dari kursinya

"Kau mau mempercantik apalagi memang. Kau sudah cantik luna" pujiku  
>"Aku ingin lebih cantik dari oppaku" ucap luna seraya pergi dari meja makan<br>"Ya! Luna aku tidak cantik aku manly!" Aku mendengar suara tertawanya, aku tidak cantik tetapi manly bukan? _/udah bilang iya aja, biar cepet/_

oOOo

Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk kepesta luna dan sehun, aku segera mungkin berangkat ke tempat tersebut, aku tak ingin telat.

Aku sudah sampai ketempat yang diberi tahu oleh luna, tetapi mengapa disini sepi sekali  
>Aku mengambil ponsel disaku lalu mengecek pesan dari luna, aku yakin 1000% aku tak salah tempat. Saat aku ingin menelpon luna tiba-tiba lampu di cafe ini mati total.<br>Aku takut gelap, sangat takut. Badanku gemetar hebat.  
>Lampu menyala lagi, aku bernafas lega<p>

"Luhan"  
>Aku terkejut seseorang memanggil namaku, suaranya sangat familiar suara ini seperti -<p>

"Oh Sehun"  
>"Ne, ini aku"<br>Aku melihat bunga ditangannya dan ada kotak kecil, sepertinya itu cincin. Apa sehun ingin mengajak luna tunangan atau malah menikah?

"Luhan" panggil sehun  
>"Ne ne. Mian pasti aku datang terlalu cepat sebelum luna. Kau pasti menyangka bahwa aku luna. Mian kau salah sasaran" sesalku<br>"Tidak. Aku tidak salah sasaran luhan"  
>"Tidak? Ah aku tahu pasti kau ingin aku menjadi percobaan mu kan? Tak apa, anggap saja aku luna" ucapku dengan senyum manisku, padahal hatiku sudah hancur menjadi berkeping-keping dan kini keping-keping hatiku itu hancur lagi hingga bagaikan debu.<p>

"Tidak Luhan, tidak"  
>"Kau tidak memanggilku hyung?"<p>

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu"  
>2 kata itu, 'aku mencintaimu' apa aku tak salah dengar. Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang-ulang<br>"Luhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucapnya lagi  
>"Tidak. Kau ini kekasih luna, adikku"<br>"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya Lu, selama ini aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu disenior high school waktu itu"

Senior high school?  
>Pertama kali?<br>Apa, tidak mungkin?  
>Aku juga mencintainya sejak pertemuan kita saat itu, dikantin sekolah. Saat itu aku kelas 3 dan sehun kelas 1<p>

"Jadi selama ini kau mempermainkan perasaan adikku. kau benar-benar jahat"

"Tidak oppa, sehun sama sekali tidak mempermainkan perasaanku" ucap luna yang muncul tiba-tiba  
>"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku<p>

_Flashback_

Sehari sebelum Luna dan Sehun 'berpura-pura' jadian  
>"Luna bantu aku kumohon" mohon sehun<br>"Kau sudah mencintai luhan oppa sejak kita kelas satu. Heol kau itu stupid boy. Kau mencintainya selama itu, dan kau belum menyatakannya"  
>"Bahkan kau orang pertama yang tahu" ucap sehun<br>"MWO?" teriak luna  
>"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu luna"<br>"Kau itu benar-benar stupid stupid stupid boy. Jadi selama 3 tahun kau mencintai luhan oppa, kau pendam sendiri tak ada yang tahu. Sehun, kau benar-benar manusia terbodoh" luna menjitak kepala sehun dengan keras

PLAKK

"Aww appo"  
>"Rasakan, itu untuk orang bodoh sepertimu. Harusnya kau nyatakan cintamu pada luhan oppa, sepertinya dia juga mencintaimu Oh Stupid Sehun" ucap luna dengan intonasi yang tinggi<br>"Kau serius? Tapi itukan baru sepertinya" ucap sehun dengan lemas  
>"Oke aku akan membantumu, tetapi ingat kalau kau sampai menyakiti oppaku, akan kubunuh kau" ancam luna<br>"Baiklah, luna aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Aku ingin melihat reaksi oppamu, apakah dia cemburu atau tidak?" Jelas sehun  
>"Kau gila, untuk apa kau berpura-pura, lebih baik kau nyatakan langsung saatau aku yang bilang kepada luhan oppa bahwa kau mencintainya, atau aku yang bilang kepada luhan oppa bahwa kau mencintainya"<br>"Tidak, kumohon luna"  
>"Baiklah, baiklah"<p>

D-1 satu bulan luna dan sehun 'berpura-pura' menjadi sepasang kekasih

Saat kencan palsu  
>"Luna apa baju ini bagus untuk luhan?" tanya sehun<br>"Ohh astaga sehun, terserah kau saja mau pilih yang mana, aku ingin cepat pulang. Kita sudah 3 jam disini"  
>"Baiklah aku pilih ini saja"<p>

oOOo

"Sehun, belikan kalung itu untukku" pinta luna  
>"Ya! Apa-apan kau"<br>"Ini hanya untuk rekayasa kita, kau belikab kalung itu untukku, lalu aku akan tunjukkan ke luhan oppa"  
>Sehun membelikan kalung itu untuk luna<p>

Saat di telpon  
>"Yeobseyo"<br>"Jangan lupa besok, ajak luhan ke cafe itu. Dan bilang hari jadi kita ke satu bulan oke"  
>"Ya ya ya baiklah. Ini yang terakhir kalinya<br>"Terima kasih calon adik ipar. Kau memang cantik dan baik hati, walau belum bisa menandingi luhan hehehe"  
>"Aku tahu itu. Ku tutup"<p>

Flashback End

"Bodoh, kau bodoh Oh Sehun" aku menangis

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, kalian selesaikan masalah kalian dulu oke" ucap luna meninggalkan cafe tersebut

"Hikss... pabo, kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku selama ini. Hiksss... melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain terlebih lagi itu adikmu sendiri. Hiksss aku membencimu Oh Sehu, tetapi aku juga mencintaimu. Hiksss" tangis luhan

"Mianhae luhan. Jadi kau juga mencintaiku kan?"

"Hah? Tidak.. bukan begitu. Maksudku-"

Sehun mencium bibirku, hanya menempel memang tetapi jutaan volt menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhku  
>Sehun menyudahi ciumannya<p>

"Saranghae Luhan. Will you be mine?" Sehun menyerahkan bunga dan cincin  
>Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengambil bunganya<p>

"Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun, aku bisa memilikimu"  
>Sehun memakaikan cincin itu ke jariku, lalu kami berpelukan dan setelah itu kami berciuman berbagi cinta yang selama ini dipendam kami masing-masing.<p>

**END**

Fanfic ini khusus aku share hari ini, karena hari ini adalah HunHan Day

Yeyyyyy ...

Walau mereka sudah jauh, tetapi hati mereka tetap dekat kok

Tunggu **CHANBAEK **dan **CHENMIN** yaa

Review please? Don't be silent readers!


End file.
